Last Kiss
by Sevier
Summary: Shaun. Hannah. Blood and rain. Suicide. Hurt. Pain and love. Loss and death. Cars and lights. Feathers of angels in the darkest of nights. Blood, suicide and death. Note that. Song: Last Kiss, Pearl jam. One shot.


1I know. I should update my others. I'm on writer's block and I was inspired to write this by the song 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam.

Look it up.

Characters© Myself.

–W–

_Where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from_

_Me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when i_

_Leave this world._

"You can't do this too me."

"Shaun you've got to listen."

The tears hurt so badly.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car. we hadn't driven very far. there in_

_The road, straight ahead. a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. Ill never forget the sound that_

_Night. the screaming tires, the busting glass. the painful scream that I heard_

_Last._

I was covered. The red stung my eyes, blinding my left. She was soaked. I couldn't even tell where the horrible, fatal toxic leaked from her body.

So much blood.

"Hannah you can't leave me like this." I watched her eyes go dull. A small smile crossed her face.

"Shaun..." Her fingers brushed my cheek. I was nearly in a conpition. "Shaun...just hold me."

I ran my hand through her hair. It was no long blonde, just...soaked and dark.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. She's gone_

_To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

"Hannah, Hannah no don't look so quiet." I shook her softly, choking on my own sobs. "Oh God Hannah please. Hannah please. Don't go to sleep. No, no Hannah please." I pressed my lips to hers, shaking her again. She whispered my name so softly I could barely here her. I burried my face in the crook of her neck. "Hannah please, Hannah no don't go. God, Hannah please. I'm so sorry. Please, Hannah please, I love you. Don't leave me here!" I couldn't hear the sirens. I was completely focused on her shallow breathing. We held I contact. She smiled again.

_When I woke up the rain was pouring down. there were people standing all around._

_Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night._

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said. hold me darling, just a little_

_While. I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that i_

_Knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone. even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life,_

_That night._

Her fingers ran shallowly over my neck. "One last kiss, Shaun..." Her voice was merely wind. I leaned down, holding back tears as blood ran down into my eyes. Our lips touched, and I pulled back, searching her face. Her eyes dulled even further and her hand slipped down my chest. Her chest stopped rising. The softest of smiles was laced over her pale features. I started screaming at her, tears staining my face, mixing with the blood all over her face, the rain washing her clean.

"Hannah! Hannah you can't leave me! Not like this God no HANNAH!"

"Son you've got to let us check her."

"NO! Leave us alone, she's fine." I couldn't breathe. I searched her face, tapping her cheek lightly as I held her against my rain soaked body. "Hannah, Hannah come on. You promised, Hannah please. Oh God Hannah no. No, no no no. Hannah..." I watched the daimond on her left hand glint in the flashing lights of the patrol cars. My screaming shattered the silence of death. Her name rang out into the night. The stars dulled, the wind stopped. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see. I felt her cold, stiff form against mine. The world was gone from beneath me. I couldn't speak. I was hyperventilating. Her name. That name. It hit me like a knife. It was all my fault.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. She's gone_

_To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this_

_World._

The sirens were far behind me. The pavement was silent under my feet. I heard someone screaming her name. Someone was calling for me. I'd left her there. I'd left me there. I was running. The lights came out of no where. They were bright and gorgeous. I heard, over the screaming of her name, a horn sound. I started to laugh and spread out my arms. The lights came fast. I heard screaming tires. I heard a horn. And I heard my laughing.

----

She was standing, smiling. She hugged me. Her perfume touched my nose and I kissed the top of her head. Feathers echoed around us. Light burned my eyes. She was gorgeous in the wedding gown.

_...When I leave this World._


End file.
